


An Unexpected Gala

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce needs a nap tbh, F/M, PT2 of 'an unexpected stop', bc ya'll asked, selina smiling for once o god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Bruce goes with Selina to a gala.PT2 to 'an unexpected stop'
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Unexpected Gala

Selina kept her stance on the couch, her eyebrows knotted in uncertainty. She could care less about a gala, not that she wouldn’t go. It was the way he moved that seemed different, she hadn’t been gone for so long that Bruce could have changed so much. He seemed more sure of himself, he walked more confident, and maybe it was Selina never noticing it before Bruce sure as hell wasn’t the same stuttering boy he was when they first met. 

By the next day Selina woke up in the afternoon, the sun had already made itself known as it peaked over the edges of her bed. The night before was more of a blur, but she distinctly remembered a boy inviting her to a ball, Selina also remembered how much she secretly wished to go. So it’s how she found herself walking down Gotham’s streets at 2pm. After Jerome’s whole little circus show the city was still picking itself back together. The fires were down by now, people who lost their shit were in jail, Jerome was in Arkham, not that he wouldn't break out knowing him. If it was up to Selina she would have just killed the freak, but she was too busy trying to forget her mom to leave the house last night. 

It still burns a small memory, always turning the rusty and unused faucet in her brain to cry over her mother, but she stopped herself before she ever could. Selina knew why she left, or at least she kept telling herself the same thing, she used her. Just like everyone else used her, just like everyone else left her once she begins to love them, friend or otherwise. Well, one came back like always but the last thing Selina wanted to think about was how she felt regarding him. Instead, she tried to visit Ivy for a little help, afterall she was still a 11 year old trapped in a 20 year old's body so Selina kept her around, even if they were not the same kids anymore. 

Walking into the abandoned greenhouse she saw Ivy watering her plants like always. “Sup iv’ I need help.”

“Selina! Hi.” Ivy greeted, setting down the watering can and smiling cheekily, “What do you need?” 

“A dress… I said I’d go to a ball tonight and I don't really have a dress to begin with.” 

“Ball? With who?” Ivy asked, squinting her eyes as she saw Selina fix her focus on the hem of her leather jacket. “Wait.. with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Selina sharply countered back, whipping her head back up to glare at Ivy.

Ivy let out an obnoxious yelp of a laugh before answering, “Yea _right._ Then why are you going to a ball with him?”

“He asked!” Selina bashfully tried, not even convincing herself. 

Ivy just gave her a know-it-all look, to which Selina gaped back at before giving up. It was no use trying to reason with her friend, it never was. Ever since they were kids Ivy was always more stubborn than Selina, even when she didn’t mean it. Sometimes she could still recall when they would quarrel over the most stupid things, like who was a better singer or what they should do next. In the end Selina always let Ivy win, or she just simply gave up trying to reason with her, a lot like now. She missed those memories of them running and stealing together, beating up older kids that made fun of them. Selina wondered if they would ever go back to that, probably not, life flew by too fast for the both of them to catch it, and now they had different lives and different bodies it seems. Well literally a different body in Ivy’s case. 

“Look, you wanna help me or not?” Selina demanded, already growing impatient. 

“Fine, fine, fine.” Ivy pouted in response, making Selina grin slightly, perhaps they hadn’t changed so much in the time apart. 

Ivy disappeared momentarily into the back room. Selina, much like others, only stayed in the greenhouse part. She never saw Ivy’s room, she barely even thought of Ivy as having one, always too busy with her plants or getting crap from men she hypnotized. It wasn’t long until she came back, with her signature color draped over her hands, Selina sure was going to regret this.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce never exactly gave Selina a set time but he had a feeling she knew when the gala started anyways, afterall she's broken into enough of them. He spent most of the day going through files, trying to find old cases, old stories he could revive. Not that he wasn’t over the whole Jerome mess, he just needed a little break. Something Alfred was more than happy to comply with, but it didn’t stop Bruce from finding new mysteries. Around an hour in he found something, a string of murders. The victim was always a woman, around 20 with blonde hair. Bruce knew it was a cold case, he knew it’d be a waste to try and figure it out. Then before he knew it there were possible suspects, loved ones and what he thought to be the killer all sprawled out over the study. Bruce completely understood that he could be wrong, that the killer could have never even been in the books to begin with, but with all the shady businesses and sightings people had made. Well it seemed the man fit the book, too bad he was already deceased. 

“Master Bruce!” Alfred announced, fracturing Bruce out of his cavernous deep dive in killers and mysteries. 

“Y..yes Alfred?” Bruce answered, not looking up from his file. 

“I suggest we get ready before miss Kyle arrives, and turn in the files for the night.” Alfred sternly replied, a little hint of sarcasm like usual.

“Yes, just give me a moment.”

Alfred left the room as Bruce scanned the file once more, trying to find something he missed. Little clues that could harden his theory, little questions that could answer overused information he found before. Once again coming up with nothing he left out a strangled sigh, setting the file down to the side before burying his hands in his already mussed hair. He still had a little time before Selina should be here, given she arrives on time. 

Getting up he nearly dropped the files due to how drained he was. He loved working, he loved figuring out different cold cases or old cults that tried to steal his company, but it took a lot out of him. Bruce hoped it didn’t show, if Selina saw she’d most definitely make him sleep and not go to the gala. Not that he wanted to as far as having to socialize and put on a fake face through the night, still he wanted to go with her. Bruce made his way into the bathroom before changing, splashing water to wake him up a little more as he looked back at himself in the mirror. His eye bags were a little less noticeable but still fairly prominent, his lack of sleep was finally catching up on him and it began to show. Bruce made a mental note to sleep after the gala, not that he actually would but he might take a nap before working once more. After his parents death he still struggled with nightmares and insomnia. Bruce would either wake up in the middle of the night, wet tears spilling from his eyes, in a cold sweat from the chilling images that would replay seemingly anytime he closed his eyes. To avoid them Bruce would stay up, make tea without Alfred knowing in the middle of the night, go on Wayne manors roof and look out to see the dark night sky, stars shining like scattered glitter flakes up above. 

Shutting the water off, Bruce made his way into his room where Alfred had placed and folded his clothing for the night. A all-black suit, nothing changed within the colors wore as he grew. He would wear black everywhere, sometimes a dark splash of color here and there but overall the same solid color would be laid out on his bed. He quickly got ready in case Selina decided to come earlier than he anticipated. Once he buttoned up the first layer Alfred helped him with his suit blazer. 

“When should we be expecting Miss Kyle?” He pondered. 

“I didn’t give her a set time, figured she knew when it started from the amount of times she’s been.” Bruce explained, making his blazer sit more comfortable on his figure. 

“Well then, we shall patiently await her arrival.”

Selina silently made her way into the room, making sure her heels didn’t click as she walked up on both men talking. “Don’t worry I’m on time for once.” She playfully jeered, making her presence known. 

Bruce turned around to face her and stopped dead as he noticed what she was wearing. The olive green dress fell to the ground, noticeably dragging behind her but it didn’t seem to get in the way. It was decorated with different jewels and matching green diamonds, random swirls and patterns were made out of emerald and a soft white color. Bruce couldn’t see her feet but guessed she was wearing heels by the little height Selina had seemed to gain as she stood in front of them. She grinned lively, making her way up to Bruce as he felt a lump form in his throat already, this was going to be a long night. 

After a long and uncomfortable amount of silence Alfred finally said something, breaking both of them out of an odd staring game they played far too much. “You look very nice Miss Kyle, I will be waiting in the car for you both.” He dismissed himself. 

Selina thanked Alfred and watched as he left the room, turning back to Bruce who still couldn’t find his voice. “So… you ready?” 

“You look… amazing.” Bruce concluded, not being able to say much more. He saw her face begin to change into an even more playful smile, laughing softly as she held out her arm jokingly. 

“Mr. Wayne.”

“Miss Kyle.” Bruce clumsily mocked Alfred’s accent, only making Selina laugh more.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they made their way into the ballroom Alfred checked them in, by the time they actually got a seat both Bruce and Selina’s arms had broken apart. Leaving Bruce in his normally stocky stance and Selina in her laid back pose. They didn’t bother to sit, Bruce knew he would just ask her to dance once music actually started up. Then as a song begins to play their eyes met for a second, as a look of consent. Taking it as a go Bruce softly grabbed her hand, leading her into the middle of where everyone was dancing. His arm wrapped around her waist, giving him déjà vu from the night before. Selina’s arm was placed over his shoulder, gently nuzzling the nape of his neck as a way to calm him, they both knew he hated people as much as she did. 

“I really do like the dress.” Bruce reminded her.

“It’s Ivy’s, she let me loan it for the night.” Selina replied, not letting her eyes fall out of his. 

“It’s nice.”

The song began to end slightly as another one started up, much slower than the previous. Bruce saw different couples lean heads on each other as the song began to play out, he almost recognized it but couldn’t pinpoint from where. They both tried to awkwardly stop, getting a few glances before Selina decided it’d be better just to stay on until it ended. They both stayed silent, gliding across the floor, waiting for the song to meet its end. After a while it did, and they parted once again. Selina, trying her best to stand her ground planted her lips softly on his, barely grazing them before walking back to where Alfred was. As Bruce walked back he remembered what the song was from, his parents used to dance to it all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/de/76/e2/de76e268a296dd195ebc2d7c86e6cc66.jpg  
> the dress she's wearing^
> 
> Also I used Maggie's Ivy if you can't tell.


End file.
